Great Rebellion
The Great Rebellion The Great Rebellion was a war between the Nexus Empire and her allies and a rebel coalition of Eshavala, Kiksuya, the Papacy, Primal, and Valedux. It began on Sunday, September 23rd after Kiksuya, Papacy, and Valedux broke away from Nexus, which had controlled the server with fear and military might for two weeks. They aligned with Eshavala, which had declared war on Nexus early that morning. Along with Primal, the rebellious nations launched an attack on Nexus. Timeline Figure 8, September 23rd Following the declaration of independence, a militia of 9 troops gathered to attack Nexus before it could respond. The group, composed of Kiksuyi, Papal, and Primal troops, began to flag an icy outpost of Nexus along a river. Before long, Moosebobby, Dr_Chocolate, and Sigmaflash arrived to retaliate. Under the command of RedTillDead and Bixdad, the rebel militia fractured as the group became separated and confused. Within two minutes, most of the rebels had died, leaving Kiksuyi soldiers Bleeep and ss6do to fend for themselves. After running out of healing supplies, the battle came to a close with a sweeping Nexus victory. Minor flagging occurred at the Papacy capital of Jerusalem. Tiogan Affair, September 23rd Armed and confident, Nexus demanded that Draliri, mayor of Pelagir, log on his alt, which resided in Tioga. He refused and proceeded to lob insults at the aggressors. After being reported, Draliri was banned. Secondary attack at Tioga, September 24th Sphinx logged on and was instantly flagged by Moosebobby, he chose to warlog and was then banned and claims given to Nexus. Valedux Surrender, Loss of Kiksuyi Morale, September 24th SlimDude, leader of Valedux, surrendered to Nexus and returned to vassalship after losing confidence in the rebellion. With the inactivity of Papacy, Kiksuya fears that they were left for dead. A Kiksuyi surrender is posted on the forums. Papacy's downfall and capture of the Cathedral, September 27th Before the rebellion started, Consira and Dogs had transferred the Civwars Cathedral to an alt account town. But forgot to put enough money in the town bank and it died to upkeep. Moosebobby then claimed it with no resistance. Right after losing the 9v3 Dogs4war, the leader of the Jerusalem rebellion, decided he was quitting as he understood he had no chance against Nexus forces. This caused a leadership crisis in both the Papacy and rebellion as a whole. Redtilldead of the Nexus loyal Jerusalem reclaimed the entire town of Jerusalem, unconditionally surrendering to Nexus and promising the unclaiming of any assets in return for peace. End of Kiksuyi Resistance, September 28th On the morning of September 28th, Kiksuya reached a peace deal with Nexus. They returned to being a vassal. End of the "Great Rebellion", September 28th Valedux, Kiksuyi, and the rebellious part of Jerusalem were all subdued by Nexus and then surrendered in turn. Eshalava and Primal were never Vassal states of Nexus and thus here ends the "Great Rebellion" with all the Rebel forces stopped by Nexus. Nexus does however remain at war with Eshavala and Primal but they are nothing more than mosquitos on the elephant known as Nexus. Scoreboard September 23rd, Battle of Figure 8: Moosebobby of Nexus (Decisive Victory) V Meloye of Kiksuyi, Bixnood of Primal, Consira of Papacy September 23rd and 24th, Attacks on Tioga: Moosebobby of Nexus (Both Victories) V Dral and Sphinx of Kiksuya Category:War